1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device capable of significantly enhancing transmittance, a viewing angle, and color reproducibility and achieving super resolution, and to a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”), which is most widely used these days. The LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therbetween.
The LCD device is a display device that may adjust an amount of transmitted light by applying voltage to the two electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. To this end, the LCD device requires a backlight unit that provides light to the liquid crystal layer.